THIS IS HOME!
by Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight
Summary: [HIATUS!] Keluarga Wu telah kehilangan label dari semestinya keluarga. Hilang kehangatan, hilang kedekatan. Wu Yifan, hidup dengan empat anak laki-lakinya. Chanyeol, kabur dari rumah. Jongin, si pecandu. Baekhyun, nekat bunuh diri. Kyungsoo, mudah terserang penyakit. Didalam rumah itu, ada konflik rumit. Lalu ikatan saudara berusaha memperbaiki hubungan mereka dengan sang Ayah.
1. Chapter 1

**THE TRAILER BEGIN**

 **...**

"Baiklah! Silahkan kau angkat kaki dari rumah ini! Appa tidak peduli!"

Seloroh Wu Yifan dengan tangan teracung menunjuk pintu, wajah murka, rahang keras dan suaranya yang menggelegar. Sementara didepan sana, adalah seorang remaja laki-laki. Pose menantang, mata melotot, dan kepala terdongak. Ia tak gentar sama sekali dengan ancaman ayahnya.

"Ya! Tunggu apa lagi, hah?! Sana! Kau bukan lagi bagian keluarga Wu!"

Sakit. Perih. Pedih. Semua perasaan bercampur menjadi satu akibat perkataan itu. Seorang ayah menghardik anaknya sendiri, sekejam dan sekeji itu. Terlalu tega, tapi siapa tahu apa penyebabnya menjadi seperti ini. Hanya ada amarah yang meliputi dirinya, hingga kini anak sulungnya berulah dan membuatnya naik pitam.

"Aku akan pergi! Jangan mencariku!"

"Hyuuuung!"

Setelah kalimat pamungkas yang diserukan Chanyeol-si anak sulung-, ketiga saudaranya yang lain mencegat didepan pintu. Menghalangi kepergian kakak pertamanya dengan tangan terentang dan mata sembab berair.

"Aku harus pergi! Ayahmu, tidak mau menampungku lagi."

"Hyuuung! Jangan, jangan pergi. Hyung tidak boleh pergi, hiks!"

Kris Wu tidak prihatin dengan kesaksian didepan matanya. Ketiga anak remaja laki-lakinya yang lain menangis, berlutut, bahkan memeluk kaki anak sulungnya. Memohon, terlebih memohon padanya sebagai sosok ayah yang bijaksana.

"Biarkan dia pergi, Jongin, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Nanti juga akan kemb-"

"Aku tidak akan kembali! Tidak pernah!"

Lalu Chanyeol benar-benar pergi. Tanpa tolehan ke belakang untuk sekedar melihat ayah maupun adik-adiknya. Ia pergi menembus hujan deras dimalam hari, ia pergi tanpa membawa apapun, ia pergi dengan sejuta kekesalan dan rasa terbuang. Chanyeol, pergi. Tinggalkan keluarganya. Tinggalkan ayah dan adik-adiknya.

"Hyung! Hiks-kenapa pergi? Hiks-Jongin main PS dengan siapa, Hyung? Hiks!"

"Sudahlah, Hyung. Baekkie dan Kyungie juga kehilangannya, yang-"

"Appa jahat! Appa jahat!"

Baekhyun tidak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya, karena Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mengamuki ayah mereka. Segera membuat Jongin-dengan label kakak tertua sekarang-, untuk menahan pukulan tangan si bungsu yang hampir ia berikan untuk Kris.

"Ssh, Kyungsoo. Tenanglah." Jongin mendekap adik bungsunya, meminta pertolongan adiknya yang lain yakni Baekhyun. "Jangan marah-marah, atur nafasmu, kau bisa sesak."

"Chanyeol Hyung pergi karena Appa! Appa jahat!" Kyungsoo seolah tuli dengan ujaran Jongin, ia menuding wajah Kris tanpa kenal ampun. Berteriak setengah menjerit. Ia merasa bahwa tindakan orang didepannya sebagai ayah kelewatan dan keterlaluan. "Kyungsoo benci Appa!"

"Kyungsoo, ssh..jangan berteriak, atur nafas, keluar-masuk, hembuskan. Tenangkan dirimu." Ini titah Baekhyun, yang ikut khawatir. "Lupakan. Lupakan. Chanyeol Hyung pasti kembali."

"Ini sudah malam." Semua orang juga tahu. Kris berkata sependek itu tanpa menatap manik-manik mata bergores luka anak-anaknya. "Kalian lebih baik tidur. Jangan pikirkan hal ini."

Baru setelah itu, ia melenggang ke ruang kerjanya. Tinggalkan remaja sekolah menengah disana, mematung. Jumlahnya tiga, dengan tangis yang mengisak dan menyengguk. Sendu. Malam ini adalah malam terburuk keluarga Wu.

"Kenapa semenjak Umma meninggal, Appa seperti penjahat?"

Kyungsoo mencicit disela pelukan kakak-kakaknya. Jongin dan Baekhyun hanya bisa berpandangan. Selain itu, mereka juga tidak tahu hal lain apa yang bisa diperbuat. Selain itu, mereka benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana keluarganya seberantakan ini. Jongin dan Baekhyun kepalang tidak tahu. Hingga gelengan kepala keduanya tak terlihat Kyungsoo.

"Hyung juga tidak tahu?"

"Tidak." Jongin dan Baekhyun menjawab bersamaan.

"Aku ingin mengadu pada Umma. Ayo, besok ke peristirahatan terakhir Umma."

"Tidak." Lagi-lagi mereka menjawab bersamaan. Menolak keinginan adiknya. "Jangan buat kami teringat lagi, Kyungsoo. Terlalu menyakitkan." Baekhyun melirih. "Lagipula, Umma sudah tenang disana dan melupakan kita." Dilanjutkan Jongin. Semakin menohok hati ketiga putra Wu yang tersisa di rumah ini.

 **Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight**

 **PROUDLY PRESENT**

 **...**

Karena sudah tidak ada kehangatan lagi di keluarga Wu semenjak wanita merangkap istri dan ibu itu meninggal. Dua tahun silam, tinggalkan suaminya yang keras kepala dan keempat jagoannya yang masih membutuhkan peran ibu.

"Darimana saja, Jongin? Tampangmu itu seperti berandal. Mabuk-mabukan, pulang malam, apa yang kau lakukan diluar sana?"

Kris sengaja menunggu anak keduanya itu di ruang tengah. Begitu Jongin mengendap, saklar dinyalakan dan ayahnya menyilangkan kaki disofa. Bersedekap dan siap meluapkan emosi lagi.

"Memang. Aku memang berandal dan bukan urusanmu untuk tahu apa yang kulakukan diluar sana."

"Jongin!" Sebagai ayah, ia merasa tak dihargai dengan ucapan anaknya. Jongin mulai kurang ajar. "Kau mau mengikuti kakakmu?"

Si kulit eksotis itu menggeleng, "Aku masih butuh uangmu, tapi tidak dengan kasih sayangmu. Karena Appa ku lama tidak ada dirumah ini. Kurasa aku asing denganmu." Lalu langkahnya terpacu menuju ke lantai dua, terhenti karena Kris berdeham keras.

"Duduk dam bicara pada Appa." Tidak sedikitpun perkataan Jongin menusuk hatinya. Kris tidak suka diabaikan. "Aku begini karena mencari uang untukmu!" Dia mulai membentak, mungkin bisa membangunkan adik-adiknya yang sudah tertidur.

Tapi Jongin tidak peduli. Ia tidak berbalik dan malah membatu di anak tangga kelima.

"Appa tidak suk-"

"Kau tidak suka dan tidak perlu menyuruhku berubah!"

Sial. Jongin membantahnya sekarang dan Kris benci dibantah. Ia segera menyusul Jongin yang ternyata sudah hampir memasuki kamar, Kris menahan gerakan itu dengan kakinya yang mengganjal pintu.

"Dengarkan Appa!" Kris sudah mabuk kepayang. Ia lupa jika jarak dirinya dengan kamar Baekhyun serta Kyungsoo tidak jauh sama sekali. Dan potensi mereka mendengar, ia sudah angkat tangan. "Jangan menjadi pembangkang!"

"Appa harusnya bercermin! Bekerja terus-menerus, selalu memarahi kami-memang itu yang kami inginkan? Kemana sosok Appa yang dahulu? Jongin ben-!"

"Diam! Diam! Mulutmu tidak dididik, hah?!"

"Lalu kemana pendidik itu?!"

Mereka bersiteru, saling menyuarakan oktaf tinggi dan mata nyalang sarat amarah. Kris tersengal, merasa percuma sejak tadi mengubur rasa kesalnya. Hal yang sama menimpa Jongin, ia seakan lupa jika orang didepannya adalah bernotabene Ayah.

"Apa maumu, hah?! Wu Jongin kau semakin berand-!"

"Biarkan! Toh Appa sudah sangat sibuk dengan urusan duniawi! Kau sudah sibuk-eh, pantaskah aku masih memanggilmu Appa?"

 **Plak**!

Tamparan itu terasa menyakitkan. Kris membekaskan merah dipipi kanan Jongin. Karena sungguh, ia tak bisa mengendalikan kemurkaannya, Jongin berani melawannya dan tidakkah ia perlu bercermin? Hening. Terlalu canggung hingga dua menit mereka saling terdiam.

"Oh, terima kasih sambutannya, Wu Yifan!"

 **Brak!**

Jongin membanting pintu tepat didepan wajah Kris. Kris yang masih tertegun sambil menatap tangannya sendiri. "Violetta, apa aku ayah yang buruk? Apa ini salah?" Kris menggumam, teringat proyeksi istrinya.

"Appa jahat."

"Ya, yang Appa lakukan salah."

Dua kepala yang tersembul dipintu itu, membuat Kris kian bergetar. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berurutan membunuh sisi lain seorang Wu Yifan.

 **SM ENTERTAINMENT**

 **AS PRODUCTION**

 **...**

Baekhyun sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo. Posisi dirinya sebagai saudara diatas si bungsu, membuatnya menjadi yang terdekat. Ia sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo, ia sangat melindungi Kyungsoo. Chanyeol, kakak pertamanya telah pergi dari rumah. Jongin, kakak keduanya sangat amburadul sekarang. Tersisa dirinya dan Kyungsoo.

"Hyung, sedang apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya saat melihat Baekhyun melamun dipinggir jendela. Tangannya menyangga dagu, matanya kosong dan mungkin hatinya hampa. Selama ini, Kyungsoo satu kamar dengan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Jongin sekamar. Itu salah satu sebab mereka bisa sedekat ini. "Hyung? Ada apa?"

Karena bagi Kyungsoo, Baekhyun adalah pengganti ibunya. Setiap malam, jika Kyungsoo mengigau karena sakitnya, entah sesak entah panas dan entah kedinginan. Kyungsoo, sejak kecil memang sudah sering sakit-sakitan. Dari balita, ia sudah langganan Rumah Sakit hingga Dokter-Dokter disana terlalu hafal.

"Hy-"

"Kalau aku mati bagaimana, Kyung?"

"Eh?"

Jangan. Kyungsoo berkata dalam hati. Ia tercenung dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun. Sangat. Apa-apaan?

"Lalu, aku dengan siapa? Sekarang hanya Hyung harapanku. Chanyeol Hyung dan Jongin Hyung tidak akan bisa menjagaku lagi. Baekkie Hyung, jangan pergi."

Jujur, Baekhyun mencelos dengan penuturan Kyungsoo. Si serba polos dan yang paling lemah diantara mereka berempat. Tapi sungguh, ia sekarang sedang depresi. Terlalu malas menjalani hidup tanpa kejelasan ssperti ini. Baekhyun..terlampau lelah.

"Appa memang berubah jahat. Tapi kita bisa berjuang bersama-sama, Hyung." Kyungsoo berucap lagi. Kini memeluk Baekhyun dari arah belakang. "Hyung tahu kalau masih banyak orang yang menyayangimu, kan?"

"Tapi aku tidak kuat, Kyung. Kalau aku sepertimu, ah seharusnya aku malu. Kau saja bisa setegar ini walaupun kondisimu sering _drop_." Baekhyun mengelus lengan Kyungsoo yang tersampir didadanya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku buatkan makan malam dulu?" Kyungsoo menawari, seolah melupakan topik yang mereka bahas sebelumnya.

"Jangan terlalu capek, Kyungsoo. Jaga kesehatanmu. Sudah minum vitaminnya?" Anggukan Kyungsoo dirasakan Baekhyun dibahunya.

"Hyung tenang saja. Aku masak dulu, ya." Baekhyun mengiyakan.

Sepeninggal Kyungsoo dan pintu kamarnya telah tertutup, mata sipit Baekhyun terhenti pada silet diatas nakas. Entah mengapa, benda tajam itu menggiurkan batin dan benaknya. Karena kini, sudah berpindah ditangan. Baekhyun memandangi benda itu, lama. Hingga bersitan itu mendatanginya.

Baekhyun, perlahan menyayat pergelangan tangan kanannya. Penuh kepastian seraya meringis dan merintih disaat yang bersamaan. Pesakitan itu tak ada bandingannya dengan perasaan kacau hidup ini. Belum lama, pandangannya menggelap, kabur. Ia limbung dan **bruk!** Tubuhnya menggelepar dilantai.

Terpejam, dengan darah menetes-netes.

Entah beruntung entah sial, tahu-tahu saja pintu itu menjeblak lebar. Menampakkan seraut wajah panik Kris diambang sana. "BAEKHYUN!" Ia memekik kencang, terburu mengguncang bahu si anak dan tak mendapat reaksi apapun.

Tidak ada hal lain, Kris akhirnya menggendong Baekhyun dan cepat menuruni tangga. Lalu bertukar pandangan pada anak bungsunya didapur. "Kyungsoo! Carikan kunci mobil Appa, kita ke Rumah Sakit sekarang!"

Kyungsoo jelas gelagapan. Ia syok dan ternyata Baekhyun tidak main-main. Tapi nalarnya berjalan lebih dulu, ia segera menuruti perintah Ayahnya tanpa bertanya apa yang terjadi. Dalam hatinya, hanya ada kekalutan.

"Appa, apa Baekhyun Hyung akan mati?"

"Tidak, Kyungsoo. Jangan mengucapkan yang tidak-tidak!"

Karena sekarang, Baekhyun ada dipangkuan Kyungsoo sementara ayahnya menyetir, serius. Kyungsoo bisa lihat, betapa wajah Baekhyun memucat, kulitnya mendingin, dan degupnya melemah. Kyungsoo menangis sejadinya, ia luruh seketika.

"Hyung, bertahanlah. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Hiks."

 **WU YIFAN**

 **PARK CHANYEOL**

 **KIM JONGIN**

 **BYUN BAEKHYUN**

 **DO KYUNGSOO**

 **[WU FAMILY]**

 **AS STARRING**

 **...**

Kyungsoo menerawang langit-langit kamarnya. Sendiri. Ia hanya bisa merenung dalam lamunan sekarang. Wu Kyungsoo yang berubah tigaratus enampuluh derajat. Ia ikut arus ayahnya yang juga berubah. Tapi Kyungsoo masih remaja kelas satu sebuah Sekolah Menengah, ia masih penurut, ia masih rajin belajar dan hal-hal baik lainnya.

"Umma, apa kabar?"

Ia bermonolog, kalimatnya segera tersapu udara dari jendela yang terbuka. Tidak ada yang menanggapi, tidak ada yang menyahut.

"Appa sangat jahat, Umma. Hanya Umma yang bisa mengembalikan Appa. Pulanglah."

Untuk ini, Kyungsoo merasakan airmata merebak dipelupuknya. Tidak lagi ia tahan karena diruangan ini hanya ada dirinya. Tidak lagi ia tahan karena ia ingin menumpahkan tersiksanya batin selama ini. Kyungsoo menangis.

"Hei," Tiba-tiba saja kepala Jongin melongok di pintu kamarnya. Kyungsoo terpaksa menghentikan tangis sedunya dengan menghapus lelehan airmata dipipi. Lalu memasang senyum sealami mungkin. Mata bulatnya mengikuti langkah Jongin yang duduk diranjang Baekhyun. "Sedang apa?"

"Hyung tumben tidak keluy-oh, maksudku, kenapa sudah pulang?"

Kyungsoo urung, karena takut Jongin tersinggung. Tapi kakak nomor duanya itu malah tersenyum sambil memasang _headphone_ di kedua telinga. Ia memandangi Kyungsoo, melembut.

"Bilang saja, keluyuran. Kau mau bilang itu, kan?" Kemudian Jongin berbaring, meluruskan kaki dan memejamkan matanya. "Aku ingin menemani adikku tidur malam ini. Jendelanya kau buka, nanti kalau sakit bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo diam sebentar, melirik Jongin baru kemudian menghela nafas. "Hyung, menurutmu kenapa kita dilahirkan dengan marga Wu?"

"Karena sudah takdir." Jawaban Jongin terkesan asal. Tapi Kyungsoo menerima anggapan itu.

"Chanyeol Hyung, apa kabar, ya?"

"Baik." Sesingkat itu Jongin menimpali.

"Darimana Hyung tahu?"

Sekarang, Kyungsoo penasaran sekaligus tertarik dengan obrolan ini.

"Aku bertemu dengannya. Dia cukup baik untuk seorang yang terusir dari rumah orangtuanya sendiri." Kyungsoo menyimak Jongin, sesekali mengangguk. "Dia masih kuliah. Dia nekerja paruh waktu."

"Dan dia tidak akan pulang?" Kyungsoo bertanya hati-hati, tapi Jongin mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tahu biar begitu, Appa tetap menyayangi kita."

"Biar dia pernah menamparku?" Kyungsoo menegang, ia melupakan fakta itu. "Sudahlah. Aku tidak masalah, kok. Oh ya, apa dadamu masih sering sesak?" Jongin menunjukkan sisi perhatiannya, karena bagaimanapun Kyungsoo sangat membutuhkan itu. Ia belum kenyang kasih sayang selama ini. Mereka, lebih tepatnya. Mereka berempat.

Hening. Kyungsoo tidak berani mengakuinya. Ia tidak mau dipaksa ke Rumah Sakit lagi, ia tidak mau minum obat-obatan selalu. Ia bosan dan..trauma. Sebut saja Kyungsoo paranoid dengan hal-hal berbau penyakit. Hingga keheningan itu bersambung sampai pintu kamar kembali dibuka.

Ayahnya. Ada disana. "Jongin, Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo langsung menegakkan tubuh, sementara Jongin seolah mengabaikan. "Appa lupa membeli makanan, jadi apa Kyungsoo mau mema-"

"Appa tega sekali menyuruh Kyungsoo memasak?!" Tanpa disangka, ternyata Jongin tetap mendengar suara ayahnya meski musik masih memanja. Ia terburu berdiri dan lagi-lagi menghadap wajah Kris. "Kenapa tidak kau saja?!" Karena Jongin tidak terima. Ayahnya..benar-benar keterlaluan.

Kyungsoo membeku. Tapi ia harus menyelesaikan ini sebelum berlarut. Tapi suara Kris lebih dulu menyerobot. "Appa kan bertanya, apa Kyungsoo bersedia atau tidak? Bukan menyuruh."

"Sama saja!" Jongin menyentak. Kini kilat marahnya beralih mendapati mata bulat Kyungsoo yang senantiasa ramah. "Jangan mau, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsop meretas senyuman tulus, lalu memegangi lengan Jongin. "Umh. Kalau aku memasak yang instan-instan, tidak apa-apa kan?" Jongin membelalak, tidak percaya. Apa-apaan adiknya ini? Sementara Kris melunakkan suara, ia tertular senyuman Kyungsoo.

"Asal kau tidak keberatan. Appa tidak memaksa."

Cih. Jongin mendengus sedangkan Kyungsoo malah memasang wajah maklum. Kris sudah pergi dari sana, menyisakan kubu Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang saling bersitegang menuntut keadilan.

"Hyung, siapa tahu dengan kita yang selalu menurut, Appa bisa kembali seperti du-"

"Tidak akan bisa, Kyungsoo." Jongin sengaja memotong ucapan adiknya. "Appa sudah melupakan kita sebagai anak-anaknya." Setelah itu, Jongin keluar. Menghilang dibalik debum keras pintu kamar yang dibantingnya.

Kyungsoo mendesah, "Umma, kubilang kembalilah. Kami semua membutuhkanmu, hiks. Kami berantakan, hiks. Umma, tolong kami,"

 **A FAMILY FANFICTION**

 **PLEASE ANTICIPATE IT!**

 **...**

Wu Yifan ada diruang kerjanya. Duduk di kursi tahta kebanggaannya. Sebelah sikunya terdiam diatas meja. Ia amburadul. Telunjuk dan ibujarinya memijit pelipis, desahan frustasi menemani tengah malamnya. Ia merindukan seseorang.

"Aku harus apa tanpamu, Violet?"

Ia mengesah, kali ini sambil mengatupkan kedua matanya.

"Kau meninggalkanku dengan empat anak laki-laki. Kau kira aku sanggup? Tidak."

Kris membiarkan suaranya ditelan hampa udara.

"Semua cenderung salah karena aku. Kelaurga Wu tak layak lagi disebut keluarga. Aku, ayah yang buruk. Benar-benar buruk."

Karena mendiang istrinya begitu saja pergi, memberinya amanat agar hidup baik dengan anak-anak. Bagaimanapun, Kris tidak pernah akrab dengan anak-anaknya. Ia selalu sibuk bekerja keras di perusahaan, melimpahkan semua urusan mereka pada sang istri.

Sekarang? Lihat bagaimana hasilnya.

"Aku selalu menyayangi mereka, Violet. Meski tak lagi disandingmu, aku akan berjuang demi anak-anakku. Pasti."

Ya, dan itu adalah ikrar Wu Yifan untuk memimpin anak-anak berbakatnya. Wu Chanyeol, Wu Jongin, Wu Baekhyun dan Wu Kyungsoo adalah pahlawan titisan Wu Yifan. Sebagai ayah, ia akan menjadikan mereka sosok tangguh atas kejamnya dunia.

Mari, kita saksikan episode demi episode keseharian penuh konflik di rumah besar milik mereka. Saksikan apa yang terjadi selalu berujung kebaikan yang dapat dipetik. Mari, kuajak kau berkeliling. Lihat, betapa kehangatan mulai memudar. Lihat, betapa nanti, kebahagiaan akan hadir sebagai senjata abadi.

 **!THIS JULY!**

 **...**

 **THIS IS HOME!**

 **...**

 **!COMING SOON!**

 **...**

OOOO

HALO!

Ini H-8 Aku bakalan hiatus. Jadi masih menyempatkan waktu mempublish ff. Ide ini ngga bisa ditahan2 lagi daripada lumutan. Dan yah, hasilnya..maaf jika mengecewakan. Akan dilanjut jika review memungkinkan xD Maka, silahkan sertakan ketertarikan anda pada cerita ini.

Aku akan benar-benar hiatus dalam waktu dekat. Mungkin setelah mempublish satu ff fluff kaisoo hahah~ untuk ff dengan status hiatus, itu akan dilanjut sampai aku comeback, yeheet!

Okay!

Silahkan membaca dan menikmatiii :)


	2. Chapter 2

" **THIS IS HOME"**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **Wu Yifan—Park Chanyeol—Kim Jongin—Byun Baekhyun—Do Kyungsoo**

 **Family & Angst**

 **Chaptered**

 **Summary :** _Ini kisah keluarga Wu. Seorang Ayah tunggal yang tinggal bersama empat anak laki-laki remajanya. Beragam konflik harus rela mereka hadapi, tanpa lagi ada kehangatan ibu dan kelembutan istri, mereka harus menyelesaikan solusinya._

 **Disclaimer :** _For You, From Me. I made this with my own idea. I made this with my own imagination and inspiration. Please, don't copas cause this fic is really mine. This story just fiction, not that much real._

© 2015

-ooo-

"Mana Kyungsoo?"

Wu Baekhyun sedang menanti adik bungsunya di gerbang sekolah—dengan posisi bersandar dan kaki tersilang. Berulang kali ia berdecak, berulang kali ia celingukan. Namun, sosok tersayangnya itu tak juga muncul.

"Ya, uhm—aku lupa namamu. Sepertinya kau sekelas dengan adikku, tahu dia ada dimana?"

Baekhyun segera mencegat murid laki-laki kelas satu—yang ia sinyalir sebagai teman sekelas Kyungsoo. Mendapat pertanyaan dari kakak tingkat sepopuler Baekhyun, malah membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata. Hingga ia gelagapan dan menggeleng pelan, kemudian pergi.

"Eh? Bagaimana, sih?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, mendadak merasa kesal. "Kemana, Kyungsoo? Ini sudah sore, tahu." Monolog panjang-lebarnya seketika terhenti saat si mungil tampak dari ujung pelupuk. "Nah, itu dia."

Kyungsoo berlari tergopoh menghampiri Baekhyun, nafas tersengal dan keringat bercucuran begitu ia sampai disana. "Hyung, hah—maaf membuatmu menunggu—hah." Ia membungkuk dengan dua tangan memegangi masing-masing lututnya. "Aku—uhm, harus membersihkan kelas dulu."

"Hukuman?"

" _Ne._ "

Baekhyun memang tak perlu bertanya lagi darimana asalnya hukuman itu diberikan pada Kyungsoo, toh ia sudah kepalang tahu kalau adiknya ini sering kesulitan menyerap pelajaran. Apalagi—beberapa absen atasnama sakit mendukung persepsi itu.

"Kyungsoo, ingat tentang kesehatanmu, ya. Jangan berlarian seperti ini lagi." Kyungsoo bisa merasakan elusan lembut tangan Baekhyun ada di kepalanya. "Ayo, pulang."

Kakak-beradik tersebut sudah saling merangkul—meniti jalan setapak menuju halte bersama-sama. Begitu mereka menemukan bus dengan rute ke rumah, Baekhyun segera menuntun Kyungsoo untuk duduk sebangku dengannya.

"Kau tidak sesak, Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun mulai khawatir saat Kyungsoo memegangi dadanya. Tiba-tiba, sebersit ingatan tentang larangan itu hadir begitu saja, Baekhyun memang seringkali lalai menjaga Kyungsoo. Lebih-lebih kalau adiknya ini begitu rawan penyakit. "Kan seharusnya kau bisa berjalan saja, tadi."

Tapi, Kyungsoo menggeleng—bersamaan dengan senyum alaminya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Hyung." Baekhyun tahu raut wajah Kyungsoo melulu dipaksakan, selalu. "Nanti sepulangnya, aku segera meminum obat." Nada suara Kyungsoo berubah retoris, pun Baekhyun hanya bisa memaklumi.

"Chanyeol Hyung sedang sibuk, jadi tidak bisa menjemput kita." Kyungsoo sadar ekspresi sendu yang Baekhyun tunjukkan seorang diri. "Jongin Hyung juga sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok." Selebih ini, Kyungsoo hanya memperhatikan kakak yang paling-paling dari dua kakak lainnya.

"Kyungsoo—merindukan Umma." Cicitan lirih Kyungsoo sempat terbendung airmata di pelupuk, hingga Baekhyun membiarkan kepala adiknya tersampir di bahu. "Appa—Kyungsoo juga merindukannya."

"Kita sama-sama merindukan keluarga lama, Kyungsoo. Mereka berubah terlalu cepat."

"Kenapa?"

"Kita sama-sama kehilangan arah sejak Umma tidak ada. Kita—aku, kau, semuanya."

Baekhyun mengusap lelehan kristal bening yang jatuh di seragamnya, itu milik Kyungsoo—yang tadinya sengaja ditahan. "Untuk itu kau mengikuti banyak les dan terus mengalihkan masalah dengan menjadi murid teladan?" Kyungsoo berucap semakin pelan dan Baekhyun sulit mendeteksi dimana maknanya. "Ya, kan, Hyung? Kau semakin pintar, tapi adikmu menjadi sangat bodoh—di mata orang-orang."

"Kyungsoo? Hei, kau bicara apa? Jangan aneh-aneh."

"Aku berbicara kenyataan, Hyung." Kyungsoo menekan kalimatnya. "Kau sengaja lari dari perubahan yang kita alami. Kau tidak mau menerimanya, kau tidak mau mempercayainya lalu kau meninggalkanku di rumah—sendirian."

"Kyungsoo, jangan melantur. Ayo, turun sekarang."

Baekhyun buru-buru memencet tombol disamping Kyungsoo dan membuat laju bus akhirnya berhenti. Ia segera menarik Kyungsoo agar turun dari sana, tidak peduli bahwa kesan yang ia bawa terlalu cepat.

Ia bersikap seperti ini karena enggan tertangkap basah. Baekhyun sadar-sadar saja mengenai konflik yang disinggung Kyungsoo, ia tahu benar apa maksud si bungsu, dan ia hampir tahu segala yang dimaksud saudara-saudaranya.

Ya, karena Baekhyun menghindari apapun pembicaraan tentang ayah dan kakak-kakaknya yang lain. Ia malas, ia muak. Menurutnya, ini semua hanya disebabkan satu orang—istri ayahnya, ibu dari dirinya dan tiga saudaranya.

Semenjak wanita itu pergi ke Surga, semua orang di sekitarnya membalik keadaan.

-ooo-

Presdir Wu _Corp_ adalah tanggung jawab besar yang dipanggulnya seorang diri. Nama perusahaan dan ratusan karyawan dimilikinya dalam gedung mewah di kawasan elit. Wu Yifan menggapai kesuksesan ini bersama istrinya—tapi tidak untuk mempertahankannya sekarang. Terduduk di kursi singgasana dengan setumpuk dokumen yang harus ia periksa—adalah makanan setiap harinya.

Lama-lama, Wu Yifan merasa jenuh.

"Ya?" Ia menyahut sekretarisnya yang mengetuk pintu. "Masuk." Lalu wanita cantik itu membungkuk sopan disertai senyum ramah. "Ada apa?"

"Tuan Chanyeol ingin menemui anda."

"Suruh masuk saja."

Ah, anak sulung rupanya. Kris mengangguk, setuju. Setelah sekretarisnya mempersilahkan, Wu Chanyeol datang dengan wajah tertekuk, pun penampilannya yang amburadul. Ia segera duduk di sofa dan menamatkan tatapan tajam untuk Ayahnya.

"Kenapa lagi, Yeol?"

Kris berbicara dari jarak satu meter dari anaknya sendiri. Meski nadanya halus, Chanyeol tahu Ayahnya tidak benar-benar mengamati dirinya. "Appa selalu menyuruh dosen di kelas untuk mengunggulkanku diantara teman-teman. Untuk apa?" Kris mengangkat alis, merasa sanksi. Pada akhirnya, ia tak bisa membagi fokus dan memilih menomorsatukan Chanyeol disini.

"Bukankah itu bagus?"

Chanyeol mendengus, "Itu tidak mendidik sama sekali, Tuan Wu Yifan yang terhormat."

"Dengar," Kris bernajak dari dudukan nyamannya, ia mendekat pada Chanyeol dan menyodorkan sekaleng soda. "Kau anak pertama Appa, nantinya akan menggantikan Appa dan menjadi Presdir di Perusahaan ini. Maka, kau tidak bisa membuat keluarga Appa malu."

Malu. Chanyeol bisa mendeskripsikan seluas-luasnya tentang pengertian kata itu dalam kamus Wu Yifan. Maksudnya adalah, tak peduli cara apapun, Wu Chanyeol harus membanggakan nama marga dan tidak ada kegagalan dalam berprestasi.

"Yeol, seorang Presdir itu harus pintar. Appa membayar dosen-dosen di jurusan Bisnis-mu supaya kau bisa mendapat _cumlaude._ Dengan begitu, rekan dan kolega Appa tidak mempertanyakan lagi bagaimana sosok pengganti perusahaan ini nanti."

Kata siapa, Chanyeol senang dengan segala pilihan Appa-nya? Universitas dan jurusan, contohnya. Ia mendamba berada di lingkungan musik dan kuliah bersama temna-teman yang apa adanya. Bukan serba pamer kekayaan dan otak jenius yang ditonjolkan.

"Niatku kemari adalah memintamu untuk menghentikan semuanya, Appa."

"Menghentikan apa, Yeol?" Pandangan Kris mengikuti gerakan Chanyeol yang malah meletakkan kaleng sodanya di meja—sama sekali tak berminat meminumnya. "Dimanapun, semua orang tua selalu ingin yang terbaik untuk anaknya, kan?"

"Tapi, aku tidak mau dipaksa seperti ini!" Karena Chanyeol setempramen dan sefrontal itu. "Aku mau menjadi apa yang kusuka! Bukan menurut Appa, bukan berdasar keinginan Appa! Sudah cukup aku masuk ke pendidikan yang Appa mau, tapi untuk urusan nilai—biar aku berusaha sendiri!"

"Tsk. Appa sudah mengaturnya agar kau bisa menyesuaikan seutuhnya, Yeol." Kris menepuk pundak Chanyeol sekali, tapi anak sulungnya itu malah memberikan tatapan tajam. "Dimana letak kesalahannya, hm?"

"Memang sesulit ini jika bicara pada orang jauh yang pura-pura mendekat pada anaknya."

Sepersekian detik, Chanyeol sudah berdiri dan hendak memutar kenop pintu. "Chanyeol, Appa belum selesai! Ya, kau mau kemana?" Setelahnya, Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Ayahnya itu ikut berdiri dan berjalan menuju dirinya.

"Apa urusanku pergi kemana juga menjadi urusanmu? Terserah, Appa, kau bisa menghancurkanku dan Jongin—Baekhyun serta Kyungsoo di bawah kuasamu. Hanya itu, kan? Bisamu hanya memperdaya kami. Bisamu hanya mendoktrin kami. Ah, andai saja Umma masih hidup, tak bisa kubayangkan seberapa tersiksanya ia menghadapi suami sekejam dir-!"

 **Plak.**

Tamparan itu berlangsung begitu saja. Berikan tanda merah dan rasa panas di pipi Chanyeol—akibatnya semua karyawa di lorong itu melihat, mendengar dan menjadi saksi atas peristiwa Ayah-Anak yang jarang harmonis.

"Terserah, Appa! Berapa kali kau menampraku, lain kali aku tidak sudi memanggilmu Appa!"

"Chanyeol! Wu Chanyeol! Jaga ucapanmu!"

 **Brak.**

Lalu pintu itu terbanting telak didepan wajah Kris. Sisakan tidak terima, marah dan murka. Mungkin hanya kesal yang terluap berteman udara saat ini—karena Kris belum sesadar itu tentang anak-anaknya yang berubah membangkang. Menurutnya nakal, tapi bagi mereka—Ayahnya terlalu banyek torehkan pesakitan.

"Violet, apa aku perlu menggali tanah di tempat peristirahatanmu," Jeda. "—dan membuatmu hidup kembali? Aku tidak sanggup meladeni perangai anak-anak kita, Sayang." Kris mendongak, kepalanya tertadah dinding.

Ia menangis.

-ooo-

Jongin ada di ruang dosen sekarang. Dosen-dosen itu seolah sedang memojokkannya dengan tatapan menyelidik yang mereka berikan. Duduk disini sendirian, ia merasa bak terdakwa yang siap mengumpat sang pengacara. Sayang, Ayahnya tak kunjung datang memenuhi panggilan tersebut.

"Apa Ayahmu terlambat lagi? Ini kesekian kalinya, Jongin, dan kami juga masih memiliki banyak keperluan. Mahasiswa disini bukan hanya dirimu, dan Tuan Wu selalu datang di—"

Perawakan jangkung itu tiba-tiba menyerobot masuk. Wu Yifan, pihak pembela yang dinantikan Jongin.

"Ah, maaf. Saya—ada banyak _meeting_ tadi." Cih, pertemuan-pertemuan itu nyatanya lebih berharga dibanding urusan nilai yang ingin dibicarakan kampusnya—batinan Jongin hanya tersimpan rapat dalam hati.

Beberapa berkas sudah tersaji di hadapan Kris, dan Jongin tepat mengira kalau itu merupakan hal tak beres.

"Silahkan duduk, Tuan Wu. Biar saya jelaskan alasan kami memanggil anda kemari. Jadi, selama satu semester ini, Wu Jongin sudah banyak menyumbangkan absen."

Jongin melirik Ayahnya, tidak tersirat getir apapun selain mata nyalang tertantang yang tampak. Kris menghembuskan nafas berat, ia berusaha sebaik mungkin mencerna aduan dari pria setengah abad didepannya ini. Terlepas dari amukan yang bisa kapan saja ia muntahkan, Kris harus bersikap tenang untuk sekarang.

"Kau kemana saja, memangnya?"

Kris memandang Jongin sarat ingin tahu, tapi sayang karena hanya buangan muka yang ia temukan.

"Nah, ini grafik kehadiran dan nilai setiap mata kuliah yang diambil Jongin."

Kris beralih pada kertas tipis yang disodorkan dosen tersebut—dan betapa gilanya karena hampir keseluruhan tempat di lembaran itu bercoreng warna merah.

"Anda yakin ini semua nilai yang diperoleh anak saya?"

Meski kalimat tanya itu berdasar tuduhan, Kris enggan mengakui anak keduanya disalahkan sedemikian rupa. Sekiranya begitu karena ia tak mau marga Wu sedikit bercampur kekalahan berkat ulah Jongin.

"Kami sudah sering memberi kesempatan untuk ujian susulan, tapi Jongin tidak pernah hadir."

 _Crap._

Kris bisa merasakan belati panas sedang mati-matian menyobek ulu hatinya. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, saya berjanji akan lebih intensif lagi mengawasi Jongin dalam pembelajarannya. Saya mohon bantuan anda-anda semua, agar Jongin bisa mengikuti kembali." Lalu dosen-dosen disana serempak menganggukkan kepala.

Jabat tangan diawali oleh Kris, dan mendapat sambutan hangat begitu mereka membalasnya.

"Belajar yang rajin, Jongin. Jangan malas-malasan lagi, ya?"

Reaksi si kulit tan itu hanya mencibir angkuh. Kris buru-buru memperbaikinya dengan senyum sumringah, "Mohon maaf jika selama ini Jongin banyak menyusahkan anda. Kami pamit dulu, terima kasih."

"Ya, Tuan Wu. Terima kasih juga atas kunjungan anda kemari."

Berikutnya, Kris dan Jongin tersebut segera melarikan diri dari ruangan penuh intimidasi barusan. Jongin hendak berlalu tanpa ucapan sekaligus mendului Kris. Namun urung karena sang Ayah telah mencekal lengannya secepat itu.

" _Wae?"_

" _Wae,_ katamu?"

Jongin mendelik kesal, "Apa lagi memangnya? Kalau mau memarahiku jangan disini, di rumah saja. Itu pun kalau aku berniat pulang." Sementara Kris mengeraskan rahang saat Jongin menyentak tangannya.

"Apa-apaan, Wu Jongin, kau semakin kurang ajar, hah? Jangan mengikuti perilaku kakakmu."

Meski intonasinya cenderung datar—tapi Jongin sadar ada tekanan yang terselubung disana.

"Perbaiki nilaimu, perbaiki tingkah-lakumu, sopan-santunmu, semuanya. Jangan urakan."

Tapi Jongin malah memundurkan langkah, terus menancapkan tatapan serius yang bukan lagi lamat-lamat. Ia menyeleksi tuksedo rapi yang dikenakan Ayahnya, tatanan rambut klimis yang digunakan Ayahnya, pria itu nampak wibawa.

Namun, kenyataan di mata Jongin adalah, "Kenapa kau hanya bisa mengatur anak-anakmu sementara kau sendiri tidak bercermin, hm?" Ya, selanjutnya Jongin benar-benar pergi dari sana.

-ooo-

Malam seperti ini biasanya akan menjadi waktu yang pas bagi keenam anggota keluarga Wu untuk berkumpul—dulu. Karena satu malaikatnya telah hilang, jejaknya sengaja dihapus dan tidak ada pesan selamat tinggal. Karena wanita cantik itu telah berbahagia disana, seolah melupakan pangeran-pangerannya di dunia. Tapi, ia menitipkan keempatnya pada seorang Raja.

Sayang, Raja Wu belum mampu menekuri alibinya sendiri.

Chanyeol sedang berkutat dengan laptop dan kertas-kertas berceceran di meja, Jongin asik bermain _Playstation_ berikut pula teriakan-teriakan tak serantannya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo berbaring di sofa seraya menonton kegiatan kakak-kakaknya, sesekali ia menegur Chanyeol dan sesekali pula ia menyemangati Jongin.

"Whoa, Jongin Hyung terlalu lambat. Jadi, kalah. Huu~" Ejekan Kyungsoo dibalas usakan kepala oleh Jongin. "Ish, Hyung, nanti Kyungsoo pusing."

Akhirnya, Jongin berhenti dan cukup mengesah. "Lihat, ya. Setelah ini, Hyung pasti menang. Kau pasti akan terkagum-kagum, Kyungsoo-ya."

Baekhyun datang dari lantai dua, menyusul keberadaan saudara-saudarang di ruang keluarga—yang setahun lalu begitu hangat dan lembut. Kini, ia hanya mendapati dingin, kosong, dan hampa. Tawa yang disebar kesemuanya hanya bualan semu. Selimut tebal yang sengaja Baekhyun bawa, telah menyelimuti Kyungsoo yang meringkukkan badan.

"Nanti kau kedinginan, lalu sakit. Jangan buat kami kerepotan, _okay?_ " Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Baekhyun sembari membenahi letak selimutnya.

"Uhm, terima kasih, Hyung." Baekhyun mengangguk sekali kemudian duduk santai di sebelah Chanyeol. "Kalian tidak makan?"

Ketiga kepala itu terburu mendongak, menemukan raut polos Kyungsoo sedang meragu. Bertanya-tanya, apakah makanan yang ia buat kali ini berakhir di perut atau tong sampah lagi? Bukan. Mereka bukannya tidak menghargai, mereka bukannya tidak mau. Tapi, terkadang kesibukan menyela apapun—bahkan urusan makan.

Chanyeol lebih dulu paham, ia menggeliatkan tubuh bersama uapan mulut. "Haaah~ Kenapa kau selalu memasak, sih, Kyungsoo? Biarkan JinYoung saja yang menyiapkannya. Kau tidak perlu repot." Lalu, ia hanyut kembali pada layar laptop dan tulisan-tulisan yang memusingkan.

Baekhyun hanya mendengar nasihat kakak tertua mereka. Ia sudah mencomot beberapa kue dalam toples, mengunyahnya dan menelannya. Kadang, ia berpikir—apa diantara ketiga saudara lainnya, hanya ia yang memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan? Misal, saat kerukunan hadir dalam hubungan persaudaraan ini, tidakkah mereka memimpikan keutuhan keluarga yang semestinya? Ada Ayah, Ibu, mungkin?

"Yah, tidak apa-apa. Kan bisa dipanaskan untuk dimakan besok pagi." Kyungsoo berucap setengah yakin setengah pasrah. "Oh ya, persediaan bulanan kita menipis, Hyung." Laporan itu tentu ditujukan untuk ketiga kakaknya.

"Minta saja pada Appa—dia masih ingat tidak dengan kebutuhan kita?" Sindir Jongin, agak ketus.

Baekhyun menoleh, "Jam segini saja, Appa belum pulang." Ia menunduk setelahnya.

"Pasti masih ada di ruang kerjanya, menghitung uang, mengecek saham." Uh, Chanyeol pun ikut berkomentar.

Kyungsoo diam—ia tak punya alasan apapun untuk berbicara. Membela Ayahnya, ia takut jika kakak-kakaknya menganggap ia tak punya perasaan. Di sisi lain, sebagai anak bungsu ia tak diberi pilihan, apalagi untuk menaruh rasa kasihan pada masing-masing anggota keluarganya.

"Menyebalkan, tsk." Jongin membanting _stick_ -nya sembarang, mematikan televise dan menangkup wajahnya. "Kenapa di rumah sebesar ini, hanya tersisa kita berlima—yang selalu bertolak belakang dengan Appa?" Sikutan Jongin terasa di rusuk Chanyeol, "Hyung, kenapa? Ish, jangan mengerjakan tugasmu terus. Dengarkan kita."

Nampaknya, diskusi adik-adiknya kali ini membuat Chanyeol jengah dan berubah sinis. "Ini semua tuntutan Appa, tahu. Kalau dia tidak menyuruhku, memintaku, memaksaku begini—aku bisa dengan bebas meladeni kalian. Ya, dan kalau bukan karena kalian—aku mungkin sudah lama kabur karena saking tidak kuatnya." Chanyeol menyebar tatapannya, pada Jongin dan Baekhyun. Tidak dengan Kyungsoo, karena anak terakhir tersebut ada diatas kepalanya.

"Jangan." Baekhyun berbisik, "Jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan kami. Bertahanlah demi kami, Hyung."

Chanyeol bisa menemukan oktaf memohon dari suara adik nomor duanya dan dia tidak memungkiri bahwa perasaan kasih sayang yang ia miliki sepenuhnya tercurah untuk mereka. Kendati kehadiran Ayah dan Ibu dalam keluarga ini kerap kali dipertanyakan.

"Tentu saja, demi kalian." Retasan senyum damai dari Chanyeol, turut mengukir janji tak kasat mata. Ya.

Hening—suasana berlalu dalam sunyi nan senyap. Tidak ada seorang pun disini sedang melakukan suatu pekerjaan. Hanya lamun, renung dan mangu yang mengisi otak dan batin mereka. Entah pada apa, tapi saat pintu utama rumah mereka menjeblak lebar, sosok itulah yang menjadi objek sejak lama. Ayahnya, Wu Yifan.

"Selamat malam, anak-anak." Sapaan Kris tertangkap empat pasang telinga remaja laki-laki disana. Namun, tidak satupun yang berminat membalasnya, atau paling tidak mau menyumbangkan senyum tipis. "Sudah makan? Ayo, kita makan bersama-sama. Appa membawa makanan kesukaan kalian. Uhm?"

"Tumben," Desisan Jongin tidak sampai di pendengaran Kris, tentu karena posisi mereka yang membelakanginya. "Itu sogokan, jangan ada yang berdiri."

"Eh? Kalian sedang apa?" Derap langkah sepatu pantofel Kris mengetuk lantai, kian mendekat menuju tempat anak-anaknya berkumpul. "Kyungsoo, kau sudah minum obat?" Kris menyinggung obat rutinan Kyungsoo saat ia memegang kening anak bungsunya.

"Sudah, Appa." Kyungsoo tidak pintar bermain peran seperti kakak-kakaknya. Ia terlahir dengan perasaan, bukan dengan kecaman. Jadi, segalanya ia pikir menggunakan hati. "Biar Kyungsoo siapkan makan malamnya."

"Yah, baiklah. Terima kasih, Kyungsoo-ya." Kris menyerahkan bungkusan itu untuk kemudian dibawa Kyungsoo.

Ah, memang tidak boleh membedakan anak-anak. Tetapi, Kyungsoo membuktikannya sekarang. Bagi Kris, Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya yang menganggap ia terhormat sebagai ayah dibanding saudara-saudaranya yang lain. Bagi Kris, Kyungsoo masih lebih manusiawi daripada kakak-kakaknya. Seperti saat ini, mereka bertiga sengaja melakukan aksi mogok bicara—tapi, Kyungsoo tidak.

Namun, detik berikutnya, Baekhyun yang paling cepat bereaksi. "Tapi, Kyungsoo sudah memasakkan kita makanan, Appa." Protesannya urung membuat Kyungsoo berjalan menuju dapur.

Chanyeol dan Jongin pun menunjukkan sikap siaga dan bersiap mendukung. Merasa anak-anaknya mengepung, Kris hanya menghela nafas sekaligus mengusap wajahnya. "Kalau begitu, kita bisa makan makanan yang Kyungsoo masak. Ayo, makan bersama." Karena disini, Kris hanya ingin lebih mengakrabkan diri pada anak-anaknya—yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menganggapnya bak musuh bebuyutan.

Kyungsoo berdiri gamang diantara Ayah dan kakak-kakaknya. Ia harus mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum semuanya semakin menjadi-jadi. "Uhm, Hyung, aku bisa menyimpan masakanku dan kita bisa memakan apa yang Appa beli."

"Tidak." Chanyeol menggeleng tegas. "Lebih baik kita tidur. Malas rasanya berada satu meja dengan si pengejar Won."

Kris terkesiap mendapati anak sulungnya seberani itu mengungkap hal pahit. "Hei, kenapa? Mumpung Appa ada waktu dan ingat, Yeol. Appa begini demi kalian."

"Cih, demi kami?" Jongin manyambar lugas. "Benar, Hyung. Aku juga mengantuk, ayo tidur saja. Percuma—semua percuma."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling bertatapan, agak tak mengerti dengan kontra yang diciptakan dua kakaknya. Hingga Kris kembali membuka suara, "Apa maksudmu, Jongin? Ya, kalian harus mengerti keadaan sulit kita saat ini, kalian harus tahu mengapa Appa banting tulang. Kalian—"

"Omong-kosong. Appa yang membuatnya sulit." Final. Ujaran Baekhyun disetujui Chanyeol dan Jongin. "Ayo, naik. Memang seharunya kita tidur saja, Hyung. Ayo, Kyungsoo. Jangan pikirkan masakanmu, kita akan memakannya besok."

Saat Baekhyun menggamit jemari Kyungsoo, yang ada malah penolakan. "Aku akan membereskan ini dulu, Hyung. Nanti aku menyusul." Alasan sebenarnya adalah, Kyungsoo merasa sedikit kasihan pada Kris.

"Baiklah, kami naik duluan. Pastikan jangan tidur terlalu malam, Kyung." Pesan wanti-wanti Baekhyun disanggupi Kyungsoo. Kris hanya tercenung beberapa saat ketika anak-anaknya tak benar-benar menganggapnya ada. Bahkan Chanyeol dan Jongin sama sekali tak mengucap salam apapun.

Ia sempat melongo dan merasa—gagal.

"Appa,"

"Naiklah, Kyungsoo. Turuti Hyung-mu, biar Appa saja yang membenahi semuanya."

"Tapi,"

Tidak ada sahutan lagi. Ayahnya sudah berlalu tanpa pamit, meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan jutaan rasa yang campur-aduk. Kyungsoo terdiam disana, tundukkan kepalanya disambut ubin-ubin persegi dibawah pijakan. Beribu kali ia bertanya—kenapa—tetap tak ada jawaban.

Terlalu rumit. Ayahnya dan saudara-saudaranya sama-sama rumit.

Tiada satu waktu pun Kyungsoo lepas tangan. Ia tidak pernah bisa berhenti memikirkan keras, kasar, amburadul dan tak teratur—semua yang menimpa keluarga Wu. Bermula dan sengaja dimulai semenjak mendiang Ibunya meninggal dunia. Kenangan, asa, kebahagiaan—luluh.

Kyungsoo mendasari ingatannya. Ia berjuang atas nama Wu sekarang.

-ooo-

Baekhyun terburu menemui Kris di pelataran parkir rumah. Karena jika ia tak bergerak cepat, maka lelaki dewasa itu sudah sampai di ruang kerjanya. Belum selesai Kris menutup pintu mobil, Baekhyun sudah menahannya terlebih dulu. Kemudian secara samar, meminta Ayahnya itu untuk turun.

"Ada apa, Baek?"

"Aku mau ponsel baru." Semudah ini Baekhyun berkata bersamaan dengan ponselnya yang ia timang-timang didepan Kris. "Appa bisa cek sendiri, layarnya tidak bisa menyala."

"Ah, kalau kau sudah membutuhkan Appa, sekarang mau bicara, hm?"

Baekhyun menatap malas kedua iris Ayahnya, "Terserah, yang jelas aku butuh alat komunikasi sekarang." Ia bersedekap sambil memiringkan kepala. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Biar Appa lihat," Kris menengadahkan tangan, membiarkan Baekhyun meletakkan ponsel—yang ia belikan tahun lalu—itu mendarat disana. "Kenapa bisa begini? Kau apakan, Baek?" Ia memilah beberapa bagian, meski pada dasarnya ia tak tahu apa-apa mengenai teknologi.

Baekhyun mendecak campur mendengus sekarang, "Appa sedang cari alasan untuk berkelit, agar tidak perlu membelikanku ponsel baru?"

"Diperbaiki saja bisa, Baek." Kris masih memutar-mutar ponsel Baekhyun, berulang kali mencari-cari dimana letak kesalahannya. "Seharusnya kau berhati-hati, ini kan barang mahal. Kenapa tidak mengharga—"

"Kenapa jadi menyalahkanku?"

Nada tingginya menelurkan ketidaksukaan dan rasa tidak terima disaat yang bersamaan.

"Kenapa Appa selalu menyalahkan?"

Kris mulai lelah. Sepertinya, apapun yang ia katakan, selalu salah di mata anak-anaknya. Tak terkecuali. "Appa bukannya menyalahkan, Baekhyun. Tapi, Appa hanya mengingatkan kalau kau sudah berkali-kali berganti ponsel."

"Lalu, Appa mau bilang kalau tidak punya uang?"

Ada sebersit ungkapan benar yang ingin Kris utarakan. Sayang, terputus di nyali ciutnya.

"Sementara uang-uang Appa melimpah di brankas, hm?"

Baekhyun menunggu Ayahnya mengeluarkan statemen—tapi nihil. Kris hanya menahan amarahnya, ia tak ingin mood hari ini hancur begitu saja. Sedangkan masih ada banyak urusan penting yang harus ia datangi, tidak mungkin kesemua ini berantakan hanya karena ulah anak nomor tiganya.

"Ya, Appa memang tidak punya uang."

Baekhyun mendelik, seketika mengangkat kepala dan dagunya tinggi-tinggi, "Masa Appa yang setiap hari bekerja, siang dan malam, meninggalkan anak-anaknya—mengaku tak punya uang? Sebanyak apa hutangmu? Sebanyak apa foya-foyamu? Kau melupakan kita?"

"Hentikan, Baek."

"Tidak. Disini, dalam konteks ini—Appa yang tidak mengerti. Begitukah caramu menghamburkan uang lalu bilang pada kami kau tak punya apa-apa? Sementara aku tahu benar sepesat apa perusahaanmu itu bergulir dengan uang." Baekhyun mendesah frustasi.

"Baek, kau keterlaluan!"

Bentakan Kris tidak akan surut jika Baekhyun tetap mengoceh. "Padahal aku hanya ingin ponsel baru, apa sesulit itu mengabulkan permintaanku, dengan uang dan emas yang kau miliki? Kapan kau bisa membahagiakan kami? Membebaskan kami dari belenggu rantai tak kasat matamu? Kapan?"

Kapan. Kapan Kris membiarkan mereka bahagia? Apa memangnya selama ini? Apa yang ia berikan, apa yang ia tangguhkan, apa semuanya? Ingin sekali Kris berteriak selantang itu, menyadarkan anak-anaknya yang belum mau memahami.

Sayang, Kris masih punya urat malu dan batas wajar. Ini didepan rumahnya, potensi tetangga bisa menyaksikan interaksi mereka pun cukup berbahaya. Karena sudah cukup karyawan di perusahaannya saja yang tahu—bahwa keluarganya kehilangan harmonisasi.

"Lalu, Appa tanya, kapan kau mau bersabar? Kapan kau mau memahami dan menyadarkan diri? Baekhyun, kau dan saudara-saudaramu hanya terburu-buru mengadili Appa, sedangkan disini Appa mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk kalian."

"Cih, lagi-lagi omong kosong." Baekhyun memalingkan wajah, "Kalau tidak mau membelikan, tinggal bilang—tidak perlu sok menggurui."

"Baek!" Meski Kris berusaha membuang jauh-jauh emosinya, hasil yang ia dapat pun tak seberapa. "Minggu depan Appa belikan, asal kelakuanmu berubah. Benahi rompi dan kerah seragammu. Kau tampak berantakan."

Karena itu yang diinginkan Baekhyun, sehingga Kris tidak pernah tega melihat anaknya begitu sedih. Baekhyun mengangkat alis, " _Gomapta, Ap—ppa."_ Penggalan panggilan itu sedikit membuat Kris heran. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun berbalik dan kembali masuk ke rumah.

"Hah~ Apa aku memang Ayah yang kejam? Apa itu yang anak-anakku pikirkan?"

Ya, dan Kris harus mencari tahu jawabannya sendiri.

-ooo-

Bukan mau Kris untuk mengungkit masalah-masalah kecil yang tercipta antara dia dan anak-anaknya. Tapi, tidak ada yang salah jika meminta saran dari anak yang menurutnya paling netral, kan? Ya, Kris menemui Kyungsoo di sebuah kafe—jauh dari saudara-saudaranya yang lain dan ada di petang ini.

Begitu mereka berhadapan, Kris tersenyum sumringah. "Naik apa kemari, Kyungsoo? Bagaimana keadaan rumah?" Kris segera memberundung dengan dua patah pertanyaan, tapi Kyungsoo menjawab dengan seringaian penuh.

"Kenapa Appa penasaran sekali, bukankah biasanya tak peduli?"

"Kyungsoo," Kris berubah merajuk, "Appa kira, kau bisa memberi sedikit masukan untuk Appa. Jangan hakimi Appa seperti kakak-kakakmu, ya. Kita—" Kris terperangah tatkala melihat Kyungsoo malah menaikkan sudut bibirnya sekali lagi.

"Karena apa lagi, Appa? Sudah jelas, kan, kalau kami ingin kau yang dulu."

 _Kami ingin Umma kembali hidup—_ tapi Kyungsoo masih waras untuk tidak berkhayal seperti itu. Maka, ia memilih untuk menghindari tatapan Ayahnya dan lebih asik memainkan jemari diatas meja.

"Hanya kau harapan Appa, Kyungsoo. Diantara kakak-kakakmu yang egois, mungkin hanya kau yang bisa mengendalikan diri." Kris tahu benar seberat apa beban yang wajib dipikul anak-anaknya, terlebih Kyungsoo karena ia hadir sebagai si terakhir yang belum kenyang kasih sayang. "Appa memohon padamu dengan ketulusan yang ada, mengertilah."

"Aku lupa membawa jaket, kalau tidak ada hal penting, lebih baik aku pulang sebelum malam."

Kris membelokkan situasi, "Appa adalah Appa yang dulu, Sayang. Tidak ada yang berubah, secuilpun." Kembali pada topik sebelumnya, "Nanti Appa antar kau pulang, kita pulang bersama."

"Baekhyun Hyung sebentar lagi pulang les, di rumah tidak ada orang. Chanyeol Hyung dan Jongin Hyung juga belum pulang."

Kris memijit pelipisnya, ia terpejam beberapa saat. "Semuanya berlaku aneh semenjak Ibumu meninggalkan kita. Kau pikir hanya dirimu dan kakak-kakakmu yang merasa terpukul? Oh, Kyungsoo, Appa juga merasakannya."

Tapi, Kyungsoo malah mengangkat tangan—memanggil pelayan yang segera datang.

"Ya?"

"Aku pesan empat _Spaghetti._ Dibungkus, ya."

"Baik, tunggu sebentar."

Kris ternganga sejenak saat Kyungsoo bukan mendengar keluh-kesahnya, melainkan malah memesan makanan. Benar-benar bukan disaat yang tepat. "Untuk Chanyeol Hyung, Jongin Hyung dan Baekhyun Hyung di rumah. Aku tidak masak, Appa lupa membeli barang-barang dapur."

 _Crap._

Kris mati rasa. "O-oh, Appa lupa, Kyungsoo, maafkan, ya. Nanti kita beli ke Supermarket."

"Appa memang sesibuk itu, Kyungsoo sudah sangat maklum." Datar dan tanpa gairah.

Kris meraih tangan Kyungsoo agar tergenggam jari-jari besarnya, "Dengar, Appa mohon."

Tatapan pilu itu tak ayal agak membuat Kyungsoo tersentuh. Dia bukannya sedang berpura-pura tak peduli, tapi ia enggan menemukan dirinya jatuh lagi dalam pesakitan yang sama. Kyungsoo tidak mau menyaksikan seluruh anggota keluarganya hancur satu-persatu. Termasuk Ayahnya.

"Mohon apa, Appa?" Kyungsoo memicing. "Kalau kau meminta pendapatku dan ingin pengertianku, aku sudah seringkali melakukannya, kan? Aku selalu mengingatkanmu untuk tidak pulang larut, aku selalu menyampaikan dumelan dan omelan Hyungdeul kemudian memintamu melakukan sesuatu. Ya, kan?"

Kris membenarkan, "Begini, Kyungsoo. Mari—lupakan sedikit tentang masa lalu dan tumbuhlah bersama Appa."

"Maksud Appa melupakan Umma? Appa sudah menelantarkan kami, memanfaatkan kami, memeras kami—" Tunggu, kenapa topik ini jadi melanglang-buana? Memangnya Kris penjarah? Tidak. Ia hanya seorang Ayah—yang baru saja belajar—menjadi Ayah.

Sosok kepala keluarga itu akhirnya mengambil keputusan, "Bukan begitu, Kyungsoo, kau salah paham." Kekalutan yang tadinya bersarang mantap, kini mulai memudar. "Maksud Appa, yakinlah kalau Appa bukan sedang seenak jidat meninggalkan tugas sebagai seorang Ayah. Ya?"

Kyungsoo menghentikan cerocosannya, ia terpaku hingga detikan mengurung waktu. "Aku tidak mengerti." Kris hampir memekik, merasa jengah karena tidak ada jalan keluar meski ia berusaha bicara banyak dengan Kyungsoo.

Anak-anaknya—tidak bisa mengerti. Entah pihak mana yang salah disini, seorang Ayah atau keempat remaja laki-lakinya?

-ooo-

Koridor kampus sepagi ini memang terlalu lengang, hanya ada Chanyeol dan Kai sebagai hubungan senior dan junior disini. Mereka berjalan berdampingan, sedang Chanyeol membaca buku, Jongin malah memainkan ponsel.

"Hyung tidak bosan belajar setiap saat?" Jongin, lagi-lagi menanyakan hal yang sama.

Tapi, Chanyeol punya segudang jawaban yang sama pula. "Kubilang, ini karena Appa-mu."

Jongin tidak membalas lagi, ia pikir kalau subjek yang ia bicarakan dengan kakaknya saat ini adalah Appa—titik temu pun jauh keberadaannya. "Uhm, Hyung."

"Hm?" Gumaman Chanyeol terdengar masa bodoh. Ia sudah tenggelam dan larut bersama bacaannya. Lalu melupakan fakta bahwa ia disini bersama seseorang lain—adiknya.

Pada akhirnya, dua postur tinggi tegap itu sampai di persimpangan koridor. Ide cemerlang terlintas di kepala Jongin ketika kelasnya dan kelas Chanyeol hampir tampak didepan mata. Ia memamerkan senyum cerah dan tiba-tiba merebut buku Chanyeol, "Hyung, lupakan ini. Ayo, membolos."

Chanyeol mendongak kaget, merasa janggal. "Kau gila?! Tempo hari Appa sudah dipanggil kemari, dan sekarang kau mau mengulang hal yang sama?" Nadanya meninggi dan Jongin pun hanya bisa menyatukan alis seraya berkerut dahi.

"Ini bukan untukku. Ini untuk Hyung. Sekali saja, terbebaslah dari kungkungan Ilmu-Ilmu berbisnis yang meracunimu, Hyung." Jongin memegang dua bahu Chanyeol, kemudian melempar tatapan penuh harap. " _Jebal?_ Aku ingin melihatmu tidak berkonsentrasi dan terlalu serius."

Chanyeol diam beberapa detik. Ia menerawang lingkungan sekitar. Kampus masih tergolong sepi untuk mereka yang datang terlalu pagi. "Apa aku perlu kembali?" Jongin mengedikkan bahu, kemudian terkekeh.

"Kalau itu, sih, terserah padamu, Hyung." Lagi-lagi, senyum Jongin hadir sebagai penghasut. Chanyeol berpikir lama sekali, hampir membuat Jongin kesemutan. Namun, menitan perang itu terbayar ketika Chanyeol mengangguk. " _Kkaja._ Kutunjukkan tempat-tempat bagus."

"Kau ikut membolos?"

"Hei, Hyung, kalau aku tidak ikut—kau mau tersesat? Masalah Appa, urusan belakang saja."

"Jongin, kau bisa kena diskors atau parahnya, _Drop Out."_

Adik pertamanya itu malah terpingkal, "Ahaha~ Hyung, itu adalah urusanku dan yang terpenting aku mau hari ini kau bisa bersenang-senang. Lupakan rutinitas menjemukkanmu, belajar dan apapun. Ayo, jangan banyak tanya. Mana kunci mobilmu?" Jongin pun tak segan merogoh saku kakaknya, mencari-cari dimana keberadaan kunci.

 _And Crap._ Chanyeol terjebak bersama Jongin—sang adik yang ternyata begitu mempedulikannya lebih dari dirinya sendiri.

"Menurutmu, kalau kita melakukan ini dan Umma masih menjadi bagian dari kita—apa dia akan marah seperti Appa?"

Perjalanan mereka menuju pelataran parkir mendadak bisu ketika Chanyeol bertanya. Jongin mungkin punya seribu jawaban dan diantaranya ia ingin mengatakan bahwa Ayahnya—memiliki kriteria sendiri dalam menyayangi dan mendidik anak-anaknya. Namun, seketika itu malah rasa kesal yang mendominasi, malah rasa tersakiti yang terapung. Jongin melirik Chanyeol, ia berdeham dan melanjutkannya dengan senyum kecut.

"Mana mungkin?" Jeda. "Maksudku, kita tidak akan seperti ini kalau Umma masih ada. Kita begini karena Appa, kan?"

Hening. Tak ada tanggapan maupun timpalan. Chanyeol membenarkan tas selempangnya sedang Jongin mengantongi dua tangan di saku celananya. Mereka tidak saling beradu tatap, hanya sekedar memandang jalan setapak yang terlewati sepatu-sepatu keduanya.

"Kau yang menyetir atau aku yang menyetir?" Tawaran Chanyeol dibalas gelengan oleh Jongin.

"Kan aku yang ingin menunjukkan tempat-tempat bagus padamu. Jadi, aku saja yang menyetir."

Tanpa perintah apapun, Jongin sudah melesat dan duduk di bangku kemudi. Chanyeol ada disebelahnya dan tidak mengucap keberatan apapun. Jongin sudah melajukan mobil mewah Chanyeol demi membelah Seoul di pagi hari—berikut trotoar sepi dan embun basah yang tersedia di jajaran jalan.

"Kita kemana?" Chanyeol tidak bisa memendam rasa ingin tahunya.

"Rahasia dan tidak akan menjadi kejutan kalau aku memberitahumu." Jongin memasuki beberapa tikungan dan terus bermain sinkron dengan rem serta gas. "Aku tahu Hyung pasti akan ketagihan untuk datang kemari."

"Biar aku menebak," Jongin mempersilahkan. " _Game center?"_

Jongin sempat tergelak, "Itu untuk anak-anak, Hyung, kita kan sudah dewasa." Persepsi dewasa yang salah?

"Uhm, pasti berhubungan dengan bola—kau tahu aku begitu jatuh cinta dengan bola, uh?"

Jongin menengok Chanyeol, "Hampir benar." Chanyeol tak perlu berpikir lebih panjang lagi, karena satu tempat dengan bola yang memenuhi benaknya adalah—" _Billiard._ Kau mengajakku ke _pool_?" –sepagi ini, berhubungan dengan bola, pasti tempat itu.

"Benar, Hyung. Sebentar lagi kita akan habiskan waktumu disana. Selamat menikmati."

Ya, dan hari ini Chanyeol menurut pada adiknya—membolos untuk pertama kali dalam duapuluh tahun ia hidup.

-ooo-

Kris Wu menyantap sarapannya di ruang kerja. Kopi hangat yang ia sesap sama sekali tidak menjernihkan pikirannya. Sesekali matanya menerawang jauh pada pemandangan kota di jendela besar—yang berembun basah bekas hujan semalam. Sesekali pula ia menampakkan ekspresi tak terbaca yang definisinya sulit ditemui.

Pikirannya bercabang dan menetap pada empat anak laki-lakinya dan mendiang istrinya. Kris terlalu merindukan kehidupan lama yang dahulu baik-baik saja. Ia merindukan sosok Violet Hwang di sisinya, ia merindukan anak-anaknya yang penurut dan ia merindukan dirinya sendiri sebagai Ayah yang bijaksana.

Roda dunia seakan membalik dan mendesaknya untuk berubah. Acuan diri yang memukul telak-telak kredibilitas yang ia miliki. Mendadak saja atensinya tersedot pada bingkai foto disana—ada sosok wanita cantik dan pria dingin. Semu—bagai bayang. Hanya terpatri atas suami dan istri yang menjunjung marga Wu.

"Violet, apa kabarmu, hm?" Kris mengelus senyum manis istrinya didalam foto tersebut. "Disini aku terlihat konyol." Ia terbahak sedetik. "Setahun lalu, kita saling memeluk di bawah pohon Sakura, Sayang. Sekarang? Apa yang kudapat? Kau meninggalkanku bersama empat monster yang lucunya—mereka adalah anak-anakku."

Kris mengesah, "Aku tidak bisa memilih diantara mereka mana yang paling baik. Tapi Kyungsoo mencerminkan kelembutan hatimu, Chanyeol merefleksikan sikap berwibawamu, Jongin mendefinisikan keramahanmu dan Baekhyun adalah medalimu saat ia menjadi penengah yang benar. Lalu aku—aku hanya menyumbangkan keburukan pada mereka." Lamat-lamat, ia semakin dalam memandangi foto usang itu.

"Violet, kau tahu kalau aku tidak sanggup—tapi kenapa kau tetap meninggalkanku sendirian? Apa kau ingin menghukumku?" Buku-buku jemarinya memutih saat ia menekan wajah dirinya sendiri. "Jika aku bisa memutar waktu, saat kau masih hidup aku akan melupakan urusan kantor dan pulang ke rumah sesering mungkin. Bersamamu, bersama anak-anak kita. Tapi, terlambat."

Ya, terlambat. Karena sesal selalu menjumpai di bagian akhir. Sejak dulu, Kris tidak pernha benar-benar dekat, tidak pernah terjun langsung dan jarang bisa merangkul mereka setiap malam. Karena yang ada disana selalu sosok Ibu, tanpa Ayah yang hanya bisa bekerja setiap hari. Bilang Kris melupakan rumah, tapi ia menekankan bahwa ini demi keluarganya.

Sekarang, ia tempuh akibatnya. Tentu anak-anak merasa ketidakadilan sedang mempermainkan takdir—sementara orang yang mereka sayang justru pergi, mengapa orang yang seharusnya dekat malah terasa asing—adalah tentang Kris sendiri.

"Sejak dulu, aku sudah keliru. Aku mencintaimu telah keliru, aku memiliki anak-anak denganmu adalah keliru—karena aku orang yang keliru, Violet."

 **Prak.**

Kris membalik bingkai foto itu, menutup kiasan yang muncul saat ia menatap wajah istrinya. Ia tak kuasa, ia tak mampu. Beberapa kali ia menarik nafas dan membuangnya tak serantan. Telungkupan tangan yang membenamkan kepala pun tak memberi pengaruh banyak. Ia sibuk—ia ingin meninggalkan semuanya. Termasuk perusahaannya, lahan uanganya. Nyata, ia tak bisa. Ia hidup dari sini—demi empat remaja laki-laki yang benar-benar membuatnya gila.

Lalu, ia pikir berjalan-jalan sebentar tidak ada salahnya. Ia butuh ketenangan, relaksasi otak maupun hati. Maka, segala dokumen ia serahkan pada sekretaris dan tentang _meeting_ atau penandatanganan—ia ijin meliburkan diri.

Kris tidak ingin mengendarai _Mercedes-_ nya. Berjalan kaki terlalu menggiurkan dan ia begitu tertarik. Entah mengapa, langkah ini membawanya menuju pusat perbelanjaan. Sudah sangat lama ia tak kemari, terhitung sejak setahun lalu atau bahkan sejak ia muda dahulu. Ia terlalu sibuk dan benar-benar sengaja menamatkan gelar _Workaholic._ Kini saat ia menghirup aroma orang-orang yang memadu kesenangan, Kris pun terbawa suasana. Ia ingin membeli cinderamata—sekedar pemberian untuk monster-monster ciliknya.

"Chanyeol—ah dia pasti suka ransel ini." Kris memilih di deretan tas-tas yang berjajar menggantung. Warnanya beragam dan bentuknya sangat _gentle._ Khas Chanyeol, si anak sulung.

"Jongin—uh, dia tidak akan menolak _headphone_ teranyar bulan ini, kan? Baiklah." Kris mengambil _headphone_ sewarna darah itu agar masuk ke kantong belanjanya.

Ia tak peduli harga—limit kartu kreditnya berdigit tanpa jeda.

"Baekhyun—karena dia suka _Baseball_ , jaket ini tidak terlalu buruk. Hm." Lagi-lagi, Kris tak perlu menimbang lebih lama. Jaket cokelat itu sudah berkumpul bersama barang lain.

"Kyungsoo—dia tidak terlalu menonjolkan kesukaannya. Tapi, aku yakin dia suka sepatu kets seperti ini." Sepasang sepatu _air-run_ itu juga sudah mendaftar di _list_ belanja Kris.

Sesegera itu ia membawa keempat barang mahal tersebut ke meja kasir. Seraya mengantri ia tak berhenti mengedarkan pandang. Kebanyakan pengunjung—adalah keluarga. Terdiri dari Ayah, Ibu dan anak-anak. Apa dahulu keluarganya seperti itu?

"Selamat siang, _Sir._ Biar saya hitung total belanjaan Anda." Saat wanita penjaga kasir didepannya mengamati tuksedo dan wajah Kris—ia tersipu. Memang seberpengaruh itu pesona Wu Yifan, hm?

Kris menyodorkan kantung belanjaannya dan membiarkan si penjaga kasir mengecek label harga satu-persatu. Ia juga sudah siap dengan kartu kredit di tangan, pun dengan saldonya yang berisi gunungan Won.

"Semuanya 25 Won, _Sir._ " Senyum itu membuat Kris menyerahkan uang-uangnya. "Mohon tunggu sebentar."

Begitu selesai bertransaksi, barang beliannya sudah aman di tangan begitu pula dengan kartu kredit yang telah dikembalikan.

"Terima kasih, mohon kedatangan Anda kembali, _Sir."_ Anehnya, Kris bisa melihat kerlingan wanita itu yang agak-agak menggodanya.

Kris terbirit meninggalkan si penjaga kasir tersebut—tanpa menoleh pada apapun ia segera keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan ini. Bersama tentengannya, Kris berjalan kembali menuju _Wu Corp._

"Semoga kalian suka—dan berhenti membenci Appa."

Monolognya tersapu polusi kendaraan. Kris tidak sadar ia malah berbelok menuju Halte. Ia menunggu Bus datang dengan rute ke rumah. Melupakan fakta jika setumpuk pekerjaan telah menantinya, ia mementingkan hadiah-hadiah ini sampai ke tangan anak-anaknya sesegera mungkin.

Entahlah, ia merasa harus bergerak cepat—sebelum waktu mengambil alih—dan ia tak bisa melihat raut senang anak-anaknya. Tapi, tetap tidak mungkin. Karena setelah ini, ia harus kembali ke kantor.

Biarlah, setidaknya Kris sudah dalam perjalanan pulang. Setelah ia meletakkan hadiah-hadiah ini didepan Televisi, ia boleh berharap kalau malam nanti anak-anaknya mengucap terima kasih, kan?

Ya, sebentar lagi.

-ooo-

Jongin pertama kali menemukan bingkisan-bingkisan yang tergeletak di karpet. Kyungsoo menyusul saat mendengar teriakan kakaknya yang menanyakan siapa pengirim barang-barang mewah ini.

Ini malam hari seperti biasa. Malam canggung dan sepi seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Kehadiran Chanyeol dari lantai dua dan Baekhyun dari tempat les, membuat keempatnya akhirnya berkumpul. Mengerumuni, merubung kotak-kotak yang berjumlah empat potong itu. Jelas saja mereka keheranan, memang atas hal apa mereka mendapat ini?

"Whoa, sepertinya apa yang didalam sini sangat keren." Kyungsoo tidak sabar demi menerka apa yang tersaji dan melupakan siapa pengirimnya. "Hyung, boleh kubuka, kan?"

"Appa,"

Desisan Jongin menghentikan Kyungsoo yang sudah asik membuka kertas warna-warni yang melilit kotak tersebut. Kilat mengkilap atas kebingungan pun menyergap Baekhyun karena tak mengerti maksud Jongin.

"Appa yang memberi kita ini semua."

Jongin menyambung dengan tatapan lurus. Enggan tertarik dengan setumpuk kotak berisi hal-hal nikmat dunia. Chanyeol ikut berjongkok, ia menyingkirkan sebentar tangan Kyungsoo dan mengambil sepucuk surat yang terselip.

"Coba baca isinya, Hyung." Baekhyun bersuara pelan sedang Chanyeol menyanggupi dengan anggukan. "Mungkin Appa menuliskan sesuatu—meski kutahu isinya juga tidak penting."

Kyungsoo urung melepas pita yang tersampir. Ia memilih mendengarkan suara berat Chanyeol saat membacakan tulisan tangan Ayahnya.

" _Appa tahu ini bukan hari Ulang Tahun kalian. Tapi, terimalah hadiah dari Appa—yang tentu sangat jarang Appa berikan. Appa ingin, dengan ini kalian bisa berubah dan mulai menyadari bahwa Appa masih menomorsatukan kalian diatas apapun—anak-anak Wu Yifan. Terima kasih telah hadir dalam dunia Appa, dan maafkan Appa selama ini, My Boys."_

" _My Boys,_ cih." Jongin mencebik.

"Ini sogokan, tutup saja kotaknya." Tambah Baekhyun tanpa sela.

"Tinggalkan hadiah tak berguna ini, lebih baik kita tidur." Chanyeol bertitah pada adik-adiknya.

Tersisa Kyungsoo—ia tak punya ungkapan. "Hyung semua, tidak mau menerima hadiah-hadiah ini?" Pertanyaan lugu itu hanya bersambut kedikan bahu, iringan kepala, dengus remeh serta decak acuh. "Setidaknya, kita bisa menyimpannya, kan?"

"Kyungsoo, kalau kau tertarik—ambil saja punyamu. Kita? Tidak akan pernah." Jongin menyahut dengan nada angkuh.

"Appa sudah terlalu banyak menyakiti kita dan sekarang ia ingin kembali dengan barang-barang pemuas ini? Jangan harap." Sedekapan Chanyeol membuktikan betapa keras kepalanya ia menolak pemberian ini.

"Sekarang, lebih baik kau minum obatmu lalu pergi tidur. Ayo," Baekhyun memutus alur pembicaraan kakak-kakaknya yang seakan mendiskriminasi Kyungsoo.

Tapi, Kyungsoo enggan berucap. Setelah detikan berpacu, ia baru bersuara lirih. "Aku hanya ingin Umma hidup kembali." Ya, dan kalimat barusan membius ketiga kakaknya. Hipnotis tanpa permintaan.

Jangan gila. Mereka memang masih anak-anak yang haus kasih sayang dan lapar ketulusan hati—dari Ibu yang begitu mereka sayangi serta Appa yang seharusnya mereka banggakan. Terlalu sulit, takdir membawa pergi kebahagiaan dan takdir menyisakan kepahitan. Empat remaja laki-laki yang menyandang marga Wu—tengah mengalami dimensi yang berbeda.

Agak konyol—tapi mimpi untuk hidup bersama sebagai keluarga yang utuh adalah kenyataan yang mematikan.

"Umma tidak bisa hidup kembali, Kyungsoo. Kalau pun bisa, kami juga menginginkannya."

Tutup. Kalimat Baekhyun barusan adalah pamungkas.

-000-

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **A/n :**

Nah karakter pertokoh sudah dimunculkan secara samar, semoga kalian bisa berimajinasi dengan baik wqwq. Empat bulan ya aku tidak menyentuh cerita ini, semoga kalian ngga lupa dan semoga tetep ada yang memberi komentar. Penggambarannya memang ngga terlalu detail, biar pembaca sekalian bisa berkelana dengan pikiran masing-masing.

 _Semi-Hiatus right now, hope that you can always stay here._

Uh, semoga memuaskan, ya.

 **SEE YA ON NEXT CHAPTER!**

 _ **Sincere,**_

 _ **-Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight-**_


End file.
